This invention realtes to the removal of pollen from lilies and similar flowers.
It has long been desirable in preparing floral arrangements including lilies, and when live lily plants are displayed, to remove what are known as the anthers, which are the pollen covered ends of the filaments extending from the lily flower. If not removed, the pollen can come into contact with the clothing or skin of people in the vicinity of the flower, with disagreeable results. Pollen landing on clothing can permanently stain the clothing. Likewise, pollen landing on the skin can be very difficult to remove, leaving the skin an undesirable yellow color.
This problem has existed for those in the floral trade for generations. There have been efforts to solve the problem, but none have been satisfactory. Typically, even today, the anthers are removed by hand, with the result that the floral worker's hands become stained, pollen is spilled onto clothing, and a general mess is made of the workplace. The pistil located in the center of the pattern of filaments and anthers is also a source of difficulty when the anthers are removed by hand, as it contains a sticky outer coating (intended to attract pollen), which if it contacts the hands when the anthers are being removed can be a nuisance. Wooden tweezers have been tried as a means of removing the anthers, but the tweezers have tended to pull out the filaments with the anthers, resulting in a harm to the aesthetic appearance of the lily.